


Ludus for the Spirit

by CreativeSweets



Series: Consequences of Love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hunger Games-Esque, M/M, Mama Chris, Marking, Maternal Instinct, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pampering, Shota, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: "Why, exactly, do you need my jacket?" Victor asks while taking off his jacket. It's not like he's ever truly denied Chris anything, but with the Hunt starting tomorrow, he's more than a bit on edge.And damn Chris, with his stupid sultry omega curves and stupid sweet omega scent butespeciallyhis stupid motherly omega part that made him shadow the youngest omega participating in this Hunt around during the introduction period.Chris just huffs at him, too. Jerk.Victor doesn't pout.Hedoesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of omegaverse week!  
> AU prompt: Mating Run/Hunting  
> Keyword Prompt: Scent/Marking
> 
> This is a little shorter than I anticipated, but hey. It ends nicely. 
> 
> Yuuri's young, explicit scenes will happen when he's young, blah blah you get the gist if you're not new to the series so
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Why, exactly, do you need my jacket?" Victor asks while taking off his jacket. It's not like he's ever truly denied Chris anything, but with the Hunt starting tomorrow, he's more than a bit on edge.

And damn Chris, with his stupid sultry omega curves and stupid sweet omega scent but _especially_ his stupid motherly omega part that made him shadow the youngest omega participating in this Hunt around during the introduction period.

Chris just huffs at him, too. Jerk.

Victor doesn't pout.

He _doesn't_.

* * *

"Here, cub"—Chris drops Victor's jacket on top of the small blob of black hair sticking out from their pile—"don't say I didn't look out for you."

The reaction is delayed, as Yuuri takes his time clawing the garment off his head and actually appearing above the thick blankets. But when it happens, well.

The shocked purr of satisfaction warms his chest and dates his instincts.

That's better than the pained whimpers he's been listening to for the past several hours. Chris nudges Yuuri's leg over so he can actually lay comfortably in the bed. It's really not Yuuri's fault he presented _right before_ the Hunt, nor is it his fault the heat-inducers they give aren't meant for such tiny little bodies.

A rumbling croon makes its way out his chest as he brushes the hair back from Yuuri's forehead. He'll rip Victor's whole package off, knot and all, if he screws this up. Screws with _his cub_.

There's a questioning trill and Chris reigns in his murderous thoughts of castration to trill back to Yuuri. Since he first laid eyes on the young omega, he knew he had to at least attempt to look out for him. It's just his luck that Yuuri seemed to have instinctually gravitated towards him.

Chris watches on, ignoring the temptation of sleep in order to make sure his charge falls asleep. It's unconventional, probably scandalous, and most assuredly against the Hunt rules to have two omegas pile together the night before the Hunt, but Christophe was never one for conventions, scandals, nor rules.

Hopefully his scent will be enough to deter the more terrible of alphas. It's not like they can _force_ Yuuri to chase them and bite them, but. Chris worries. He saw—smelt—the way those alphas were. They think Yuuri's status as the only omega from his beta town will let them essentially rule the town. While they aren't wrong, per se, Yuuri shouldn't have to worry about that when he runs an alpha down.

No, Chris thinks, there's no way Yuuri will be in any condition to run anyone down tomorrow. Not with his tiny body shivering and thrown into another heat when he's just recovering from his last one.

When Yuuri's breathing evens out, his nose firmly against the jacket squished to his chest, only then does Chris sigh and allow sleep to take him.

He'll just have to postpone his own hunt to make sure Victor is the only alpha that gets caught by his cub.

* * *

Trees blur as Chris races towards where he knows Yuuri started from. Not that he's supposed to know that information but if one of the beta regulators was, hm, _swayed_ to show him, well. That's really nobody's business but his own.

**_Turn back!_ **

Chris slows down as his instincts roar at him and the hair on the back of his neck stands up. If he didn't know that the alpha scent was Victor's, he would've heeded them. However, this is serious—this is Yuuri. So he grits his teeth while making himself as small as possible as he moves forward.

He all but freezes at the edge of a clearing where he can _see_ Victor. He's knelt down, in front of—in front of _Yuuri_ —and Chris isn't sure how Yuuri kept that jacket, nor how he has kept it _on_ during his heat but Chris is willing to bet that the jacket is what's preventing him from smelling Yuuri's sweet, rich, milk and honey scent. He lets out the breathe he didn't know he was holding.

_Run. Angry. Must hide. Run._

Victor's eyes are cold as he meets his gaze and Chris jolts at the scent play. He knows Yuuri doesn't understand— _too young cub, cub, so small_ —but he sees those too small hands fisted in the front of Victor's shirt and hopes that Yuuri's instincts will help him. Not wanting to risk Victor's ire, he turns tail and runs.

Hopefully not all of the good alphas are taken, he thinks wryly, but at least he knows Yuuri's in good hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 4: Pampering/Nesting

Yuuri’s not sure exactly how he ended up away from the starting gates and in this clearing, nor why he has Victor’s shirt clenched in his hands, but he does know he’s not letting go any time soon.

“Caught you!” he crows triumphantly.

An amused huff ruffles his hair and he lifts his gaze to meet bright blue. He tugs on the alpha’s— _his alpha’s!_ —shirt and feels a semblance of calm work its way through his overheated system.

“Caught you!” he reiterates, since this fact is Very Important even though he can’t exactly remember _why_.

“Yes, yes, Yuuri”—an almost tired sounding laugh gets pulled from his alpha—“You caught me.”

Yuuri beams.

He did it! He was told to follow the scent on the jacket he’s wearing—still wearing—and hold on. To catch. To make sure he doesn’t allow anyone else to stop him. The sense of safety and warmth from the scent had him readily agreeing while he was piled last night. Humming, thoughts of soft vanilla and dual-colored soft curls to match an equally soft and curling voice flit through his scarcely-aware brain. Not quite _Mother_ — _chamomile, tea tree, sulfur_ —but close.

There’s hands on his wrists, tugging at them, and he makes a protesting sound. No! Whoever it is trying to take his alpha away is Bad! No Good! He should flash his tiny fangs and—

More laughter. More hair ruffled.

His gaze moves from where it dropped to his wrists upwards as he follows the hands to arms to shoulders to face. Oh. _Oh_. His alpha was trying to move his hands. A scowl works its way onto his face because his alpha’s not allowed! No! A betrayed noise is all he can muster as he tugs on the shirt harder this time. Surely his alpha will know that he’s _his_ now. That’s…that’s just how it is. Right? Not Mother— _soft vanilla, toffee, cream_ —told him so. Find alpha. And he did!

“I _know_ you want my shirt off, Yuuri. I can’t do that without you letting go, first.”

A few moments pass.

Yuuri adamantly refuses to let go. No matter how rumble-y and soothing his alpha’s voice is. Alpha can’t leave; Yuuri has a job to do, dammit!

…

He can’t exactly remember what that job _is_ , but he remembers it being very very Important. So said Not Mother. And Yuuri was around him quite a lot these past few days, he remembers. Yes, yes—helped him find the wonderful smell of peppermint, pine, and patchouli.

Purring as the scent thickens around him, he kneads his hands in the shirt—!!!

The shirt’s gone gone _gone_!

_Nonononono_ —

Yuuri quickly scrabbles for his—his!—alpha, desperate to cling, to hold, to claim _bite **mark—**_

With his fingers finding purchase on the newly exposed pale shoulders and digging in, he frantically dips his head and bites, bites, lifts his head again and—

Fingers. Hand.

“Ow.”

Yuuri pauses in his claiming as he hears alpha grunt in pain. Pain? He lets go and looks down at the hand he’s just bitten—small, crescent, crimson—and to the neck and shoulder he’s marked as well. They are Good Marks; they’ll tell everyone he’s claimed—his, only his.

More trills. More purrs. He is happy, and alpha has to know, has to understand. Yuuri’s eyes track smooth, long fingers as they probe at his marks he’s placed. His purrs ratchet up a notch with his unbridled happiness.

“Ah, shit”—Alpha’s voice is so nice and makes him happy happy happy to hear to hear—“I take it you _can’t_ understand speech right now.”

Yuuri reaches out to poke at one of his marks. It is still a Very Good Mark.

“Right, first heat was right before this Hunt. Obviously an induced heat right after would make you more instinctual. Okay. I can handle this.”

Yuuri’s brow furrows after silence falls and he chirps and presses down against his Best Mark—purple, red, swelling.

Alpha sucks in a breath and Yuuri croons as his strong alpha speaks more.

“Well, I was hoping you’d calm down, but looks like you want to be talked to, huh?”

Hands run down Yuuri’s sides and he closes his eyes at the feeling because he _wants_ but he’s not sure what he wants but he definitely knows alpha will know, will provide. A slow rumble comes out of his alpha and Yuuri cherishes the sound. He keens and presses himself where the scent of peppermint, pine, patchouli is strongest and nuzzles.

He’s picked up, and Yuuri starts licking at the blood leaking from his bites. Vaguely he’s aware that he must be heading towards his alpha’s den, and happiness bubbles through him at the thought.

Crooning appreciatively as he’s set down on soft, soft bedding, he starts to shuffle them around to his liking, keeping one hand firmly around his alpha’s wrist. He trills as Alpha hands his shirt to him, and Yuuri squirrels the shirt away in between the folds of a couple of blankets.

Now, in the nest he’s made in his alpha’s den, some tension drains from his frame. Alpha brought _him_ into his den, no other omega! He goes back to his nuzzling, safe and warm.

“Ah, I need—we need to—” Alpha releases a burst of pheromones that make his head whirl and his skin to break out into goosebumps.

He whines.

And then hands are rubbing up his arms, his sides, his back and he arches into the touch. Fingers brush against and into him and Yuuri keens. Trembling, he pushes himself back onto fingers that just fit so _nicenice **nice**_ inside him. It causes a wave of want— _yes_ —more—

No! Nonono—he can’t be _empty_ —it’s not right, not what he needs—

He flips over onto his stomach with his chest touching the soft bedding. Whimpering, his legs shake with the effort of keeping his pose. Alpha will have to—will have to like him _fillhim **keephim**_ please please please!

Something much larger than fingers enters him and his legs give out, his hips only staying up from Alpha’s strong grip on them. Yuuri kneads the bedding as he’s stretched, filled, completed, and gasps out encouraging whines and purrs between his heavy breathing.

Alpha croons at him— _“so good, so precious, so sweet”_ —and the heat spreads through his chest and further down. His purrs get louder as Alpha nibbles the back of his neck—he arches his neck to push it further, make it easier for Alpha to—

Tears fall at the unexpected _expected **craved**_ pain as teeth pierce the sensitive skin of his neck and he goes completely boneless. Alpha rumbles behind him, licking at his neck and Yuuri tiredly answers with small, tired yips.

Gently, he gets moved to lay on his side, Alpha still deep inside him—Alpha’s hands feel especially good as they massage his legs, his stomach, his sides. One hand brushes his hair away from his forehead and Yuuri closes his eyes.

Safe—safe, warm, Alpha—peppermint, pine, patchouli.

Yuuri tugs on some of the blankets to cover them both; nest is warm and must stay warm and trap the delicious scent in. Alpha laughs but helps and happiness tinges the tiredness Yuuri feels.

Yes, Yuuri caught the best alpha of them all.


End file.
